I need you! & only you!
by ChuckBlair08lover
Summary: Pre-series: Set after the shepherds wedding, Serena has left & Nate avoiding her at all cost. Chuck & Blair become closer then they ever were before! "You are not alone, I'm here, I've always been here I'm not going anywhere. God Blair why cant you see how fucking wonderful you are! Your a Waldorf they don't tell you who you are, you tell them!"
1. Chapter 1

**"Pre-series: With Serena leaving all of a sudden with no goodbye, & Nate trying to avoid Blair at all cost, she turns to Chuck who has always been her friend or rather her Boyfriend's BF. Surprisingly they become close with the absent of Serena & Nate always making excusing to hang out. When Blair finds out that her parents are getting a divorce she instantly heads to Chuck's even though she knows he already has found out by now due to GG blasting her life for all of Manhattan to see, but she knows he will be there waiting like he always is. Its funny she would never begin to put Chuck and Sentimental in the same sentence but over the past 6 months he showed her a different side to the Chuck she thought she knew. He was caring and thoughtful of her well he didn't change completely they both still loved a good plot & he still acted like a complete asshole when it came to sleeping around, what was it he once said One & Done that was definitely true, not to mention he called more girls bitch and whore's then anyone she knew but he never called her that in fact he only had good things to say of course sometimes his sexual comments took her to another level but still he was still Chuck Bass even if he did become her closest friend over time."**

* * *

Rushing into Chucks room over time had become an everyday occurrence practically, but this time it was so much worse! She could feel his gaze upon her as she

entered she kept her head down not wanting to look into his eyes because then he would see just how weak she was and that was something the both of them didn't

share around anyone that was always one thing they had in common even before they became close friends, a Waldorf & Bass never cry or at least not around

anyone for that matter. But as he pulled her close she couldn't help but bury her face into his chest & it was then she let it all out. Tears falling faster then they were

before. She honestly didn't know why this was happening to her, she Blair Waldorf daughter to Eleanor and Harold Waldorf the poster family for what a happy family

looked like except hers was far from that, granted she noticed her parents had been more distant the last 2yrs then usual but she summed it up to them just being

more busy with her dad having more clients and her mom branching out for her fashion company to expand but she never seen what was coming next & especially

when her mother told her that her father apparently had been seeing someone else for a little over a year now & wanted a divorce because he had fallen in love with

that said person which just so happened to be model," a male model." Which spend her head even more not that she had anything against being gay but she couldn't

understand how you can be married for 15yrs and have a child for gods sake and be gay all along? What the hell was going on, plus her father just up and leaving

like that after being there with them was driving her into more tears it was like he didn't care anymore he was done living that life & he wanted out, had a new life, a

new lover. She was and had always been his little girl he promised her that he would always be there for her no matter what and now he just ups and leaves to Paris

where him and his lover is buying a home together. She was still trying to wrap her mind on everything that was going on in her life between her best friend leaving 6

months ago with out saying a goodbye or anything and never once writing or contacting her even though she knew she was in a boarding school thanks to Serena's

mother telling her but her boyfriend Nate had pretty much became non-existent he didn't call hardly ever & when he did hang out or come by it was only 2hr tops if

that he stayed gone all the time, so preoccupied that he forgot that he even had a girlfriend. Thank God for Chuck because he stepped up to the plate and became

her

constant companion he replace her movie nights that Serena and her shared, she now went to him, they went to gala and party events together due to Nate never

being around, she stayed at his suite more then she did at her own house. He had became her rock and in some ways she had became his too between him dealing

with his own problems they both were there for each other more then Serena or Nate ever dreamed of being.

* * *

"Its okay Blair just tell me what's going on?" Chuck says caressing her back while holding her in his arms.

"Everything is not okay Chuck, its just not, I am sure you have already seen the blast that was sent out about the divorce & well its true but not only is my dad

leaving us for another love but that lover just happens to be a man." staring up into Chucks eyes.

"Really I never took Harold for the suck & blow type?" he smirked only to find Blair looking angry up at him, which cause him to pull her into him tighter. " Blair listen

I'm sorry okay I was just trying to lighten the mood, I guess that wasn't the best choice of words, but just know that I am here for you. You know I am no matter

what!" he smiles down at her he see's that she is hurting and it hurts him too.

"Chuck I know you are & you have been, its just this whole mess is life changing I am no longer going to be pictured as the perfect Blair Waldorf with the perfect

family & once everyone finds out about my dad leaving us for a man its only going to get worse!"

"Listen Waldorf, fuck them and what they say, you shouldn't give a damn your Blair fucking Waldorf, they don't tell you who you are you tell them! And I know its

going to be hard and crazy but do not let them get to you. You are still you even if your family is becoming fucked up it doesn't change the intelligent, witty, & down

right beautiful girl that you are!"

"You're right, absolutely righ... wait you think I'm beautiful? staring up browns meeting browns.

"Blair please, you know your amazingly beautiful, everyone knows that why else would you be envied by so many other girls and wanted by all the boys?" He smirks

because he knows that in another alternate world she would be his .

"All so now I am amazing huh?" tilting her head back laughing as if everything he just said somehow made her mind forget just how messed up her life is.

"Yes you are so would you please shut up & tell me what movie you suggest that we watch?" he couldn't help but smile at her, because he loved her laugh, she had

one of the cutest laugh's he had ever heard.

"Hmm... I was thinking either Breakfasts at Tiffany's or Roman's Holiday?"

"Ughh.. again cant we watch something different?"

"Umm... why? stray from what you already know is good? Besides I think..." her face then contorts into a sickening look"

"Blair are you alright? its fine we will watch them if you want too just please don't puke on me!" laughing trying to lighten the mood.

" No its not that I just remembered that my dads lovers name is Roman" she said breathing heavily. " So screw Romans Holiday that is definitely not a choice now,

actually you know what you pick. I always pick the movies now its your turn. Choose wisely Bass or this might be your last time!" she smiled as she walked to his bed

arranging pillows to her liking.

"Okay well it looks like Just Friends will be our entertainment for the evening then" he turns and starts putting the dvd in.

"Just Friends? wait is that about the poor obese antisocial boy who is crushing on his best friend Jamie?" laughing while rolling her eyes " Geeze Chuck I thought you

would have better movie taste then that"

"Hey don't knock it just yet, you might like it, besides we need a good upbeat funny movie" he pressed play & strolled over to the bed hearing the movie opening

coming to play Chuck instantly transforms his face to the character on the movie blurting out I SWEAR BY THE MOON AND STARS IN THE SKY, I'LL BE THERE!

crawling across the bed making his way to Blair as she sets laughing un-controllably at him. Except he doesn't care because as long as she is laughing and is happy

then he is too!

"Chuck" Blair says after 35mins into the movie, she is nestled her self into his side while he casually has his arm laying behind her body only drawing them both

closer to one another.

"Yeah" looking down at those big doe eyes staring straight at him.

"Thanks! really I just wanted to forget this whole day but being here with you right now, has been great & about earlier when you said I was amazing, well I think... I

mean I know you're amazing too!" smiling up at him like she absolutely adored him.

"No thanks needed, I enjoy our movie night & having you here with me, he smiled and pulled her tighter to his side and wrapped both arms around her little frame.

"And as for amazing I know I am, I'm Chuck Bass!"

"That you are!" leaning her head into his chest like it was always meant to be there.

Ending credits playing across the screen, while two bodies lay next to each other. Blair already sleeping soundly next to Chuck whose arms are wrapped around her

tiny frame. He looks up and notices the movie at its end, reaching over Blair he grabs the remote and turns the TV off once the room turns black the only light

peaking in was the outside lights from the city, he looked at the brown hair and brown eyed girl with the pouty ruby red lips next to him and breathed heavily, taking

in all her beauty and how much he truly cared for her, how happy she always made him, pulling her body tighter into his embrace he felt her small hand intertwine

with his much larger hand & even though she was still sleeping soundly he leaned over and kissed her through her hair because he didn't want to be anywhere else or

with anybody else at this exact moment. He soon drifted off into a beautiful sleep holding the girl he cared for the most close to his heart!

* * *

**Part 2**

With the weekend quickly passing, Monday came sooner then Blair wanted it too, granted the news was already out about her father leaving them, also GG put a

blast about who her father was leaving them for, great she thought to herself while getting dressed, let the harassing comments start. The walk to school seem to

take longer then usual but once she started to ascend the stairs it all started, they wasn't even being silent about it either, one comment after another as she slowly

walked by her peers, all she wanted to do was run as far away as she could!

"Miss perfect isn't so perfect anymore!" some blonde said while laughing.

"Seems like the Waldorf ladies cant keep their men interested at all, first her father & we all know she cant keep Nate interested either, why would he she is

disgusting!" another girl says.

"Maybe that's why she is such a prude all the time around guys, is it possible she is gay too just like her father!" shouts another.

Blair could feel her façade slowly slipping away, granted she knew that the kids would probably tease her but she didn't count on some of the comments being passed

around. But she will not give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she was stronger then that.

"Blair, how is your daddy doing now? Penelope ask while grinning, she was enjoying this way to much she always hated Blair. "What does little miss perfect have

nothing to say" laughing. "Well I for one think he is much more happier now, considering he away from your mother & his even more of a bitch of a daughter!"

"Shut up Penelope, you don't know what you are even talking about none of you do, so cut it out! Its getting old and to be quite I honest I tired of herring your

nagging voice!"

"Please Blair save it, & face the facts you daddy didn't want you anymore, He doesn't love you anymore! Hell who would, your nothing but a little mouthy bitch who

just got knocked off her high horse, I swear you are absolutely pathetic!" Laughing while others join in.

"Yeah and you are a devious egotistical dimwitted bitch!" Blair yells, after she finds she can no longer take it so she takes off running into the building.

* * *

Chuck finally rolls in 30mins late, he hates that he over slept he had told Blair he would be there for her no matter what & on the day back after the news broke

about her fathers affair he knew she would need someone, but no he failed her once more! Plus after seeing the video posted by the GG bitch herself, his heart

constricted in his chest as he heard the nasty things said to her, all the hateful comments & what pissed him off even more was the bitch Penelope where the fuck did

she get off at by telling Blair that her dad didn't want nor love her anymore! Grabbing his bag he heads out of his limo and into the doors, he was definitely going to

find Blair later & be there for her then, he just hoped she didn't hold him not being there this morning against him.

Blair was finally relieved that it was almost Lunch time, she couldn't even concentrate in any of her classes and was beginning to get a headache so a break would do

some good. While setting in her usual spot she seen Chuck walking over to her she was relieved to see him smiling at her but then she remembered that he wasn't

even there that morning for her & her smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Blair hey listen, I'm sorry I was late I over slept & yeah I know of all mornings to over sleep it had to be today but still I am sorry & I am willing and waiting to make

it up to you, just name it!" Chuck stares at her while waiting for some sign that everything will be alright with them.

"Chuck its not that, its.. its.. You told me you would be there for me no matter what & that I could count on you but obviously that isnt true!" she says while dipping

her head down low looking at the ground. "I mean I feel like I'm truly alone between my father leaving and my mother keeping herself busy & avoiding me at all cost,

I don't any anyone and why would I nobody cares, I'm pathetic!"

"Blair you are crazy you know that!" he shakes his head and sets next to her, while grabbing her hand under the table, "You are not alone, I'm here? I've been

here for you, I'm not going anywhere. I am truly sorry about this morning really! I promise no more fuck ups on my part, just please don't let them get to you, you

are Blair fucking Waldorf, they don't tell you who you are, you tell them! And about you thinking your pathetic, your completely delusional if you honestly believe

that, why cant you see how fucking wonderful you are!" looking into those beautiful doe eyes of hers " I mean Blair your amazing in so many ways you don't even

know!" breaking into a smile.

"Chuck I swear I cant stay mad at you even if I wanted too, & you have been there for me, more then anyone! Plus your right I am Blair Waldorf & I shouldn't be

letting anyone walk over me, I walk over them!" smiling up at him & squeezing his hand harder.

"Good, now lets talk about the destruction of those who don't keep their snide remarks to themselves, in particular Penelope that bitch is going down!" while pulling

hand away and breaking their intertwined fingers apart, he knows he cant keep holding her hand because she isn't his, she belongs to his best friend, his very stupid

idiotic friend but still.

"Chuck I don't know if we should do anything, I mean cant we just forget about it. I have so much to do right now between dealing with all of this, not to mention I

have my dance recital this evening, I seriously just need to focus on that because well I don't want to give our peers yet another reason to be laughing at me!"

"Yeah I guess, but after its over with, its time to start plotting the ultimate take down!" And thank you for reminding me that your dance recital is tonight, I cant wait

to see you shake it all over the floor" while laughing and moving his upper body side to side.

"Chuck I swear you are so silly, but yes if you must know I do & it starts at 7. I have a solo but I don't think I will be taking any dance lessons from you, because quit

frankly you kinda suck!" while clicking her tongue and rolling her eyes, she slowly forms a smile.

"My moves do not suck! I have never had a women complain, not even one!" he states while smirking his traditional smirk.

"I wasn't referring to your bedroom skills" she says while laughing.

"Well if you ever need any instructions or on that you know who to come too" he winks

"Yeah I will be sure to remember that!" she says teasingly "But hey I got to get going, I have a couple more classes then its off to the dance studio, I really need to

get in a couple of practices before the recital." she gets up and grabs her bag and books, she smiles at him before turning to leave.

"Alright, don't over do it! And I will see you tonight" he watches her walk across the courtyard and into the doors, & begins to wonder if he will ever get enough of

her, he wasn't kidding when he said she was absolutely wonderful because he felt it with everything in him. She truly was amazing!

* * *

To say she was nervous would be an understatement, there really wasn't a word for how she felt at that moment with only 15mins till she was to take the stage she

could fell the build up getting to her even more, the dance that she had recently learned was some of what she always did but she had recently branched out into

something new also, from the age of 4 her mother insisted on her either taking piano or dance, she choose dance which she ended up falling in love with, it took her

to another world one where she could escape if not for a little while for the real troubles that constantly bothered her. But she always took Ballet growing up and had

become one of the top dancers in her class, she flew effortlessly with every move she took, people at times became mesmerized by her when she danced, they often

told her that she needed to take her dancing seriously, that she could become big one day, but to Blair that wasn't her dream, granted she had falling in love with

dancing but she done it because it made her feel good, not because she wanted to pursue a career in it. But she had recently started to dance more contempary

pieces & some of those dances included hip-hop mixed with ballet ballads too, & that is what made her nervous, it was her first time ever dancing like that in front of

people with the new techniques and she wasn't sure of she could pull them off less long make others believe she was good at them. So she contemplated on doing

something safe, something she had done before, but then all of her hard work would have been for nothing.

Chuck see's near the side of the stage and notices she is nervous, even though he didn't understand why, he had seen her dance so many times growing up he would

often come with Nate to her recitals, & even though he would complain about it, once he seen her on stage all his thoughts become to a still, watching her graze

across the stage, with beautiful lines & elegant spins. She always looked like something ethereal, heavenly at times. Like an angel descending up and down and

around the stage. He had became mesmerized by her every time her dainty arms and hands swaying around as she turns, her small feet gliding ever so gently. If he

ever wondered what an angel would look like it would be here right at that moment. But now she was nervous & he knew he had to do something, walking towards

the stage he approaches her from behind & drapes his arms around her slender form while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't tell me your nervous Waldorf, because there is no need to be you know your an amazing dancer, so no need to worry." he whispers in her ear.

"Chuck its not that, its well this dance that I'm doing its sort of new, and different from the usual dances that I do, although my ballet techniques are in this too but I

am afraid that I'm going to mess up and everyone is going to laugh at me & I don't need that right now I have enough that I'm being criticized over as it is!" she

turns in his arms while facing him.

"Blair I swear, quit fucking worrying about them! who gives a shit what they think, & quit thinking your going to mess up, you have never messed up on stage & how

long have you been dancing, they probably couldn't even do one of those twirls things that you do without falling on their face!" he smiles while twirling his finger

around in the air then laughs.

"Do you mean a pirouette Chuck?" she says while smiling.

"Yeah one of those, but hey listen stop over analyzing everything for once in your life & just do you, dance for you Blair, let them know they don't get to you, that

your stronger now then you ever were. Don't let them bring the girl that I have always knew down! Your stronger then that, your stronger then them, hell half the

time I think your even stronger then me!" he says while running a hand through his hair then he puts both hands on her waist and pulls her to him. "Blair listen your

the most incredible person I have ever known, now go out there and do what you do best!"

"Dance? I mean I know I'm good but that's not the best thing I do, & when did you turn into Dr. Phil?" she says while laughing "But no seriously Chuck all these

compliments are starting to make me big headed!" she narrates using her hands around her head and while making them grow outward. then begins to laugh.

"You know what I meant Blair, I am talking about you going out their and kicking some ass like you do in everything that your pursue, & as for the compliments,

don't get use to them!" he smirks "Well at least not everyday anyways!"

"Chuck your amazing you know that, you have somehow made me forget about it all & you know I am going to go out their and kick some ass as you say!" she says

while putting her arms on his shoulders.

"Good now get your sexy ass out their Waldorf" he says while she turns & smacks her ass with his hand.

"Chuck!" she turns to glare at him.

"What? go get them killer! I will be watching" he smirks then turns and walks away.

He is waiting impatiently in his seats when he hears the music que, then he see her come into the light of the stage, God she looks so beautiful, the music is different

from any other songs she has danced to before, then he see's her lock eyes with him and at that moment its almost as if they are one, & he is their sharing the same

thoughts as she is. He continues watching her and is beyond amazed at the girl on the stage, the confidence the smile the way her eyes light up and never missing a

beat. He is consumed in everything that is Blair Waldorf!

_When the going starts to get rough..._

_And you feel like you've had enough..._

_Let the music take control of your soul..._

_Take a chance and do what you feel..._

_Your a force they cannot live without it..._

_You gotta break the chain yeah yeah..._

He hears the words to the song starting to play out, & thinks that the lyrics couldn't have been better, because she is in fact a force that he cannot live without! then

he breaks into the biggest smile.

_There's a passion inside..._

_An inner strength that drives..._

_Can't nobody take that away from you..._

_It's the greatest high..._

_You set the floor on fire when you come alive..._

Then he here's the music upbeat into a faster tempo then before he looks at the beautiful brunette that has seemed to consume his thoughts for a while now & see's

how free she looks at that moment, like a fire burning through that he has never seen before he had never seen her more alive then at that moment, the energy

radiating from her is infectious to everyone in the crowd, he looks around and see's all the smiles played out on everyone's faces & he knows she see's it too. She

was so worried about everyone not liking it she forgot to think if everyone would love it! Granted this type of dancing was new then anything he had seen her do

before but the confidence that play across her face as she danced on the stage drove him into an abese that he couldn't get away from.

_And we're dancin..._

_And it feels alright..._

_I can't control my desire..._

_And we're dancin..._

_And it feels alright..._

_Yeah..._

He see's her face ignite into the brightest grin, it was almost like she was laughing, in fact maybe she was because she was doing just that she was dancing like she

had not a care in the world.

_Push it too the max..._

_Feel the room fall at your feet..._

_Don't you dare hold back..._

_Cause it feels so good inside..._

_There's a passion inside..._

_An inner strength that drives..._

_Can't nobody take that away from you..._

_It's the greatest high..._

_You set the floor on fire..._

_When you come alive..._

As the song comes to an end, he sees everyone in the audience raising to there feet and begin clapping for her, & the joy he feels as he does the same is non like

anything he has ever felt before he see's her kneeling and bowing before everyone, & the smile that spreads across her face is so surreal at that moment with their

eyes locked on each other he knows that she has battled her demons & over came them, that nothing nor anyone can touch her now! She fought them & over came

them! And he was happy to be their sharing this exact moment with her! Because he would be no where else, with her is where he wanted to be!

**Song that Blair Dances to is called "We're Dancing by PYT" if you wish to check it out.**

**Well that's its, I was going to make this just a One-Shot, but I enjoyed writing it so much that now I am thinking of making it into a Chapter Fic, review and let me know what you think & if you would like to see more to this story. This only makes my second story so far but I really enjoyed the Fluff to this story, even though there were sad moments too, but I love the Chuck and Blair duo together! I swear I cant get enough of them. the other story I am currently working on is called "The Beginning" its a lot different this this story just being honest, This one is rated T but my other one is rated M. But again give me your feedback, if you liked it or not and if you would like for me to turn this One-Shot into more of a Chapter Fic! Thanks in Advance :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**One-Shot: Blair/Chuck/Nate**

**Sweetheart Dance **

Blair's POV:

Standing in front of her mirror examining every single detail from her dress to her hair, her makeup, what jewlry & shoes she wore, she just wanted to look perfect.

Everything at school had pretty much gone back to the norm after her dance recital most people found someone else to torture which sucked for them but she was

completely relieved that her mother and fathers divorce & his gay lover was finally over with! Her Queen B status was no longer questioned & as for Penelope she was

knocked down a few steps. Chuck was well Chuck he wasn't lying when he said he would always be there because being there he was! Finding myself getting excited

for our movie nights more and more, we had even decided to go to the sweetheart dance together just as friends of course which I was excited about, I always

adored his style, sometimes I think he gave me a run for my money in that department, but now sense Nate called & asked what color my dress was, I had to call

Chuck and let him know that Nate and I was going together, I hated to do that to him I really did, but Nate is my boyfriend even if he has been acting super strange

and distant lately, I still loved him & wanted things to work out with him. But why couldn't I stop thinking about Chuck, he has been nothing but wonderful to me the

past 6 months. I just hope he wasn't too disappointed about the whole situation, gosh what am I thinking its Chuck Bass for goodness sakes, girls practically fall at his

feet wanting his attention, I'm sure he had plenty of girls begging him to go to the dance, he pretty much told me that before we had decided to go but he turned

them all away, but when it got closer to the week of the dance, he offered to take me sense Nate hadn't showed an interest in going, we had even went together and

picked out my dress and he had already been fitted for his tux which matched my dress completely. I just need to quit thinking about all of that now, "Nate" Nate is

my boyfriend, not "Chuck" Chuck is my friend! My rather close friend that always seems to make me feel wonderful & seems to make me laugh all the time, plus has

been there, but he is not my boyfriend hell I honestly couldn't see Chuck ever having a girlfriend, he is the play boy and womanizer of the upper east side, and far

from boyfriend material. But I still cant help but think of all the things he has said to me, telling me I am wonderful, amazing, beautiful, for an asshole he sure knows

how to make me smile. Here I go again making it all about Chuck, God Blair get it together, Nate will be here in 15mins to pick you up your wonderful loving

boyfriend that you have been dating sense you were 12 your prince charming, your future, even if he has been quit the asshole these past months, he is still the love

of your life right?

* * *

Chuck's POV:

Setting dressed & ready while sipping on some of the finest scotch money can buy, he's taking a fiery redhead named Stacey to the sweetheart dance, even though

he would rather be going with a particular brown hair doe eyed girl which was the plan but then Nate had to come along and ruin that! Wait what was he thinking,

that is his girlfriend even if he has been m.i.a for past 6 month. And even though he knew why, he still didn't have the heart to tell Blair she would be devastated if

she knew what her perfect boyfriend & her perfect best friend had done, but he couldn't tell her he wouldn't tell her, plus Nate was his boy, them two had been best

friends sense they were babies, but he couldn't help but hate the way Nate had been treating Blair, between avoiding her calls and making excuses for why he couldn't

come and hang out, which only made Chuck feel guilty every time Blair would beg him and ask him what was wrong with Nate and why he's been so distant even

though he knew why he still told her that Nate has a lot going on right now and just needs time to sort it all out but that Nate loves her and will always love her. He

thought about the beginning of them hanging out he wasn't going to lie at first he kinda hated it, she seemed to call him all the time just to see what he was doing &

if he wanted to get into something, & this was Chuck Bass he didn't give a girl his time not unless they were ready and willing to sleep with him & then he was threw

with them. But he couldn't do that with Blair not only did she have a boyfriend who was his best friend but she was also a child hood friend. And even though he

always had fun torturing her with sexual comments that made her blush or bitch one, he was slowly finding himself expecting her phone calls, & clearing particular

days out of the week just for her and him, he began to love Movie Nights with her, she began to take Nate's spot in a lot of ways he found that he could tell her

anything, & whoever he hated or she hated became an instant enemy of both, they would plot and destroy then celebrate. Then the days spent together started

turning into nights sleeping over, he never let anyone sleep in his bed, even after he brought a girl home after the sex was done he was done and kicked them out

the door, but Blair he didn't care she earned that spot next to him. At first he would give her his bed and sleep on the couch but soon she insisted that he sleep in the

bed too that is was big enough for them both. After the first couple of weeks of this going on they began to get closer and closer in the bed, until they started

cuddling it had became the norm, even on the Movie nights he would find him self wrapping her in his arms. He loved holding her it just felt right, which was big

because he never cuddled at all and normally he hated it but he loved cuddling with Blair. But now he was going to have to watch Nate walk back in and watch her in

his arms tonight, he didn't know why it was bothering him so much, but he was going to need a few more drinks before the dance obviously!

God this is crazy, she is just a friend get a hold of yourself your Chuck, sense when does a girl get under your skin? Except Blair wasnt just any girl,There had always

been something about her even before they became as close as they are now, she always seemed to make him smile no matter what even when she was mad at him

he couldn't help but smile and laugh at her, but now sense they became closer and closer he found so many more other amazing things about her granted she could

be one of the biggest bitches but so was he, maybe that's why they always got along so well, in a lot of ways they are alike, but then not she wants the perfect

relationship with the perfect boyfriend & that was far from anything that was Chuck Bass he didn't do relationships nor did he care what he done in his life, he was

always getting into some type of trouble but he didn't care over time he built up quit the reputation for him self, play boy, womanizer, vindictive, some even went as

far to say that he was pure evil the devil himself reincarnated. Which made him laugh but still he was everything negative & she was looking for everything positive.

Shut the Hell up Chuck just get her off your mind, your going to go tonight and have loads of fun then after your going to bring that red head back and fuck her till

she is walking funny for a week! So get Waldorf and her long chestnut curls that smell like cherries and vanilla, her pouty ruby lips and big doe eyes, perfect petite

little frame with a nice round ass...Gosh here I am doing it again thinking about her again! I swear I am royally fucked, I cant believe I am falling for Blair Waldorf

wait fuck that the Bass man doesn't fall for anyone, its just "Lust" Yeah Lust! nothing more nothing less, alright its show time lets get this night on and over with!

* * *

Nate's POV:

While setting in the town car making my way to Blair's I didnt quit have the petite, browned hair brown eyed girl on my mind, no quit the opposite, blonde hair, blue

eyes, tall legs for days was still running through like it wouldn't get out. I still couldn't get that night after the Shepherds Wedding out of my head, it had been my first

time ever making love, Making Love hmm.. Yeah that's what I call it, may not have been for Serena but clearly it was for me, granted I am sure I wasn't her first but it

had been amazing, even though we both had alcohol running through out systems I still remember every single detail of that night & it was nothing short from

amazing! I am pretty sure that being hung up on a girl that left the very next day is complete and total bullshit I mean really? she left and didn't even tell me nor call,

text, write nothing! But still I couldn't help but want her! Then I heard the driver say 10mins till we arrive to Miss Waldorfs house, Shit Blair! fuck I completely

forgot about her well that's not entirely true now is it, because I have been forgetting about her and avoiding her for the past 6months, I couldn't help it I mean it's

hard to be around her now sense I know what I done to her I mean I cheated on her with her best friend of all people, I know it was wrong at the time but I couldn't

help it, & now I am doing my best to avoid Blair, ignore her phone calls and everything that was until my Mother and Father told me that I needed to man up and quit

avoiding her that we were meant to be together & whatever problems was going on that it would all work out, & also that my father was now working under Eleanor

which meant more money! I was beginning to think that was the only reason they pushed me to call her and ask what color her dress was, I mean don't get me

wrong its not that I don't care for Blair anymore I do, we have been dating sense we were 12 and been child hood friends before so clearly I cared for her, I just don't

think that I am in love with her, but then again I am acting foolish because clearly Serena doesn't care she isn't even here so why am I wasting time waiting around

for her, I know she has moved on & yet I am treating Blair my own girlfriend like crap, what is a wrong with me? Thank God for my boy Chuck, if it wasn't for him I

am pretty sure Blair would have went crazy already with Serena leaving and well myself acting like a complete idiot these past months, but Chuck had stepped up

and took care of her for me, but I guess that its time for me to man up and be the boyfriend I always should have been, I just hope I can its hard to pretend to be

something to someone when your heart wants something & someone else! Oh shit were here, well lets get this night over with.

* * *

Blair/Chuck/Nate

The dance was in full swing, Chuck got there first setting at the very far back with the redhead on his lap, she already couldnt keep her hands off of him. Blair & Nate

arriving 10mins late because everyone knew Blair liked to make an entrance and. She looked absolutely beautiful in her red dress cutting just above the knee's in the

front and flowing longer around the back to the floor, it was shiny and sparkled when the lights hit her It was strapless & had antiquate beading on the front. Chuck

was already looking at her he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the China Doll look a like in front of him, she looked absolutely equiseta, far more beautiful

then rest of the girls at the school. Then he seen Nate take her hand and head out to the dance floor, he watched his arms around her slender waste and pull her

close to him, then her hands went to the top of his shoulders from far off they looked like the perfect couple but looking at their faces they seemed far from it. Then

he heard the music start the songs lyrics alone made him study the two before him it seemed like Nate was trying to tell Blair something but only through song.

_Look we gotta talk_  
_Dang I know_  
_I know it's just_  
_It's just..._  
_Some things I gotta get of my chest alright..._

_Baby come here and sit down, let's talk_  
_I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by_  
_Saying that I love you,_  
_But you know, this thing ain't been_  
_No walk in the park for us_  
_I swear it'll only take a minute_  
_You'll understand when I finish, yeah_  
_And I don't wanna see you cry_  
_But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so..._

Chuck's POV:

Hmm... well if this song isn't original, I swear he is such an asshole, why don't he just break it off with her? I have had to hear it from day one and listen to her cry

over his dumb ass constantly. Him ignoring her, avoiding her, not taking her phone calls, making excuses to come see her, why is he still leading her on into thinking

he still wants something with her if he clearly doesn't!

Nate's POV: 

Gosh if only it would be that easy, this song says it all I am tired of seeing her cry not to mention all the lying I have been doing, but I honestly don't think I can just

come out and tell her, hey Blair I kind of don't feel the same anymore because well I slept with your best friend and I am in love with her now not you but her!

_How do you let it go? When you,_  
_You just don't know? What's on,_  
_The other side of the door_  
_When you're walking out, talk about it_  
_Everything I tried to remember to say_  
_Just went out my head_  
_So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand_  
_'cause I know..._

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_  
_But I gotta make the first move_  
_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me_  
_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_  
_Girl it's not you, it's me_  
_I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)_  
_There's never a right time to say goodbye_  
_But we know that we gotta go_  
_Our separate ways_  
_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,_  
_And it's killing me_  
_Cause there's never a right time_  
_Right time to say goodbye..._

Chuck's POV:

Shit of course he doesn't know what's on the other side of the door, Serena's dumb ass left just after they both betrayed Blair, And as for the right time to say

goodbye well its passing by asshole, because clearly its been time for the past 6 months that you've been ignoring and leading her on!

Blair's POV:

Hmm... what a weird song to be playing at a Valentines Dance non the less, It sounds almost fitting, why am I kidding myself here, Nate has been completely absent

from my life for a while and even now while he holds me in his arms he's never felt more distant. Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier to just say goodbye,

because its became so hard to hold onto someone and something that is slowly dying. But then again I just don't know about anything anymore.

_Girl I know your heart is breaking_  
_And a thousand times I_  
_Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"_  
_Why am I taking so long to say this?_  
_But trust me, girl I never_  
_Meant to crush your world_  
_And I never_  
_Thought I would see the day we grew apart_  
_And I wanna know..._

_How do you let it go? When you,_  
_You just don't know? What's on,_  
_The other side of the door_  
_When you're walking out, talk about it_  
_Girl I hope you understand_  
_What I'm tryna say._  
_We just can't go on_  
_Pretending that we get along_  
_Girl how you not gonna see it?..._

_Listen to your heart_  
_Girl you know,_  
_We should be apart, baby I_  
_I just can't do it_  
_I, I just can't do it_  
_Listen to your heart_  
_Girl you know,_  
_We should be apart, baby I_  
_I just can't do it_  
_And sometimes it makes me wanna cry..._

Chuck's POV:

I swear Nate may be my boy but I am fucking tired of his games, what its okay to ignore her all the time but when you come calling you expect her to drop

everything and everyone for you! I swear she shouldn't be a last resort she should be your first! I have clearly done that, I clear my schedule for her always, I am the

one that makes her smile, I am the one who is always there for her no matter what! But you don't even have the guts to tell her that its over! You expect her to

somehow do it so your not the bad guy, I swear I never seen such a big coward in my whole life!

Nate's POV:

God I cant do this, I just cant I cant stand here and pretend everything's okay, its not! and it hasn't been for a long time. But I cant break up with Blair, she is all I've

ever known, What am I without her? This would be so much easier if I knew that Serena wanted me too but she isn't here, & I am stuck in this messed up relationship

that I don't know how to get out of, God I need to get out of here and quick!

* * *

_"Blair, hey listen I forgot to mention that I have this thing that I have to do for my grandfather, you know how he can be at times if I'm not there on time I just need _

_to get a early start on everything so I'm going to have to leave right now and get home and pack then head to his house for the weekend. I hate doing this really I do _

_but this is something that I have to do, I hope you understand"_

_"Nate why cant you just wait, please just for the night I feel like I haven't seen you very much for a while, I've missed you, I've missed us. Please just give me tonight?_

_"Blair listen you know I cant, you of all people know how demanding my grandfather can be, I just... listen I know I told you that tonight I was all yours and I really _

_am sorry but I promise I will make it up to you, when I get back we will spend the whole day together doing whatever you want!"_

_"I swear I cant believe this, your seriously leaving me only 30mins into the dance, I don't ever see you anymore, you never call me or pick up when I call, its like your _

_purposely ignoring me all the time. I have been going through HELL! And was you there? NO! you are never there anymore. Chuck was though but that shouldn't be _

_his job. Your my boyfriend that should be you being there but no you cant even give me a couple hours of your night."_

_"Blair listen, you know I am sorry I cant help it and as for lately I have a lot going on too, I know I have been a shitty boyfriend to you, but I promise things are going _

_to get better! I swear please believe me! But I need to go so please understand that I will see you when I get back but you do look beautiful tonight, & I will miss _

_you! Bye"_ he slowly drops her arms and walks away out the door for all to see, leaving Blair alone on the dance floor.

* * *

Chuck see's it all take place, he can see the hurt in Blair's eyes, he hates to see her like that. He cant help but get out of his seat, he finds his self making his way to her.

_"Hey what are you doing out here alone?"_ he grabs her should and spins her around to face him, she looks down _"Where did Nate go?"_

_" Where does Nate always go Chuck?"_ rolling her eyes _"He left that's what, he is always leaving me, God why is everyone always leaving me. He couldn't even give _

_me a couple hours out of his day, tonight was suppose to be perfect but no its been ruined and all I want to do is go home!"_

_"Hey who give a shit if Nate left or not, you can still have fun do you wanna go spike the punch with me? then we can really get this party started!"_ wiggling his

eyebrows up and down then smiling at her.

_"Chuck, please I have more problems to deal with right now then getting people drunk, beside I know the only reason you want to do that is so you can hook up with _

_loads of girls tonight."_

_"Blair... Blair... we both know that I don't have to have anyone drunk to make them hook up with me, Women just come willing and waiting for me! Its a gift what can _

_I say, I am just irresistible!"_ winking then smirking right at her.

_"Yeah Chuck if you say so but still I cant believe Nate done this to me, he knew how much this dance meant to me, & he just up and leaves right at the beginning! _

_Why cant he just be there for me, it seems like I have no one anymore!_

_"Blair listen just shut up about Nate, don't give him the satisfaction because clearly he doesn't deserve it!"_ He can see Blair looking at him, her eyes are huge like she

cant believe he is saying that about Nate. _" Look, Nate's my boy he is but even I have noticed what a dick he has been to you lately so just stop worrying about it and _

_stop worry about him for the night just be you & have fun. And as for nobody being there, clearly that's a lie because I know one person who has been and that's me! _

_Like I told you from day one I am always going to be there no matter what, so whatever it is your feeling right now just put it in the back of your mind and dance _

_with me!"_

_"You know what your right, I can still make this a good time. And as for the Dance don't you think your date will get jealous, I mean you did come with her, shouldn't _

_you be asking her to dance?"_ pointing in the direction that his date was at.

_"I don't give a shit about her, I only brought her because well I didn't want to come flying solo because well you know a certain brown haired and brown eyed girl back _

_out on me all of a sudden."_ looking down at her then grinning.

_"Yeah Chuck listen, I am sorry about all of that. Clearly I got payback because my date is gone now too, so... but yeah I shouldn't have done that to you it was _

_wrong..."_

_"Blair would you please just shut up about it. It honestly doesn't even matter, but if you insist on making it up to me then would you please do me this honor and _

_have the next dance with me?"_

_"Why Chuck Bass, I would be honored to!"_ smiling up at him.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into him, holding on tight as if she would run away. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds on tight trusting him

fully and completely! With the song starting Chuck began to pull her closer because he knew the lyrics in the song said it all.

I_ see the way he treats you..._  
_I feel the tears you cried..._  
_And it makes me sad, and it makes mad..._  
_There's nothing I can do baby..._  
_Cause your lover is my best friend..._  
_And I guess that's where the story ends..._  
_So I've gotta try, to keep it inside..._  
_You will never be, never be mine but..._

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby..._  
_The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy..._  
_And if I was by your side..._  
_You'll never know one lonely night..._  
_And if it was my arms you were running to..._  
_I'd give you love in these arms of mine..._  
_If I was the one in your life..._

Chuck's POV:

What is up with the music selection tonight? the music is completely ridiculous! Well actually this song isn't too bad, & its funny how I can relate though, I mean I have

been the one there for her, the shoulder that she cries on, while my idiotic friend does her wrong, sometimes I wonder why I even put up with him myself. But its

just that I am his best friend & no matter what I may feel for the girl in my arms I will never be able to actually have her, she doesn't belong to me, I am here to be

her friend, her scheme partner, her movie night buddy, just anything other then her boyfriend. But I cant help the feelings I have for her, she has become one of the

most amazing girls I have ever gotten to know, I use to hate hearing Nathanial complain about her all the time, but now I don't know where half of that shit came

from because to me she is completely extraordinary!

_If I could have just one wish..._  
_I'd wish that you were mine..._  
_I would hold you near..._  
_Kiss away those tears..._  
_I'd be so good to you baby..._  
_You're the one I want next to me..._  
_But I guess that's just not meant to be..._  
_He's there in your life..._  
_And he's sharing your nights..._  
_It'll never be, never be right..._

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby..._  
_The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy..._  
_And if I was by your side..._  
_You'll never know one lonely night..._  
_And if it was my arms you were running to..._  
_I'd give you love in these arms of mine..._  
_If I was the one in your life..._

Chuck's POV:

Sometimes all I want to do is scream, because it hurts so much, to be around her but it hurts to when I am away from her. I know I hold her all the time, but

everything that runs through my head at those moments I know it doesn't feel the same for her, sometimes I wish I could here her thoughts so I would know, if it

would ever be worth the risk of telling her how I feel. But then again I would be throwing everything I have built myself on under the bus, all of that for the possibility

of being laughed at, then I would ruin what I have with her as of now. I just cant risk that, Her friendship means to much to me even if I would like it to be more!

_I wanna reach out and view beside me..._  
_Right here beside me, babe..._  
_Take you in my arms right there..._  
_Scream 'I love you' right out loud..._  
_Some day I pray, that I'll find the strength..._  
_To turn to you and say..._

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby..._  
_The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy..._  
_And if I was by your side..._  
_You'll never know one lonely night..._  
_And if it was my arms you were running to..._  
_I'd give you love in these arms of mine..._  
_If I was the one in your life..._

Chuck's POV:

Is this Love that I feel? no it cant be, Chuck Bass loves no one! except what would you call how I feel every time she is around. I love the person I am when I'm with

her but I could never be that person around everyone else, that just wasn't me. But with her its completely different she somehow makes me want to be better, I

guess maybe there could be a possibility that I adore her because I do! I adore every single bit of her head to toe, how she acts, when she smiles, laughs, hell I even

enjoy when she is mad. But none of this matters does it, because she will never have me, she is too in love with my best friend. So as I will always do, theses'

feelings will stayed locked inside me far and deep, because I am not the boyfriend, just the friend.

Blair's POV:

I hate it but sometimes I feel so comfortable in Chucks arms, he makes me smile no matter what, he always make me laugh too even before we became closer. I

often envied his life style at times, he had this don't care attitude and even though it often got him in trouble it always seemed like he never had a care in the world

which is probably wonderful, because I am constantly worried what others think of me or if my boyfriend still cares, or loves me. Sometimes it feels as if Chuck and I

are in a relationship, he is the one there all the time, takes me out to eat, to society functions, clears his schedule for me, often I feel bad almost like I am taking

advantage of him but he always insist on being there so I let him. If only Nate could act like that I mean he is my actual boyfriend not Chuck! Thinking of Chuck and

Boyfriend in the same sentence almost makes me laugh, because that is something Chuck will never do, besides I don't even know why I would ever consider it,

Chuck and Nate are best friends, that is automatically a strike, so I need to stop thinking of Chuck and boyfriend ever happening!

* * *

_"Well Waldorf, what do you say we get out of here? maybe grab a bite to eat or we could order room service and have a full out movie night what do you say?"_

looking down at her.

_"Actually that sounds great! but are you sure you don't want to stay with your date, she looks awful lonely over there?" _pointing back to the girls he came with_. " I _

_mean Chuck your not going to make me mad I swear, I don't expect you to always drop everything or everyone just because I am having a bad day"_

_"Blair would you listen to you, If I didn't want to then I wouldn't have invited you now would I? So please shut up about the slut redhead and lets get the hell out of _

_here!"_

_"Okay...Okay... but I get to pick out the movies for the night," _she see's Chuck glaring at her then smiles_. " I promise Bass no tiffany's or holidays, it will be all newer _

_movies."_

_"Sounds perfect, well are you ready I will have Arthur bring the limo around if so?"_

_"Yeah I most deffinately am! And...Chuck?"_

_"Yeah Blair"_

_"Thanks yet again for coming to the rescue, I swear I honestly don't know what I would do if I didn't have you for a friend, I know I always said Serena was my best _

_friend but No I was wrong, because she was and has never been there for me the way you have! & I just want you to know that!" _she smiles up at him and brings

him into a hug.

_"Would you quit thanking me, seriously its getting old Waldorf. When are you going to get it that I like spending time with you, plus who else is going to hang out _

_with good ol Chuck"_ laughing_ " I know I can sometimes be hard to handle and a pain in the ass but I am glad that you can over look all of that. But seriously cut it _

_with the nicety's Blair!"_

_"Yeah you do have a point not many people would be able to put up with the Chuck Bass un-caged version all the time, you can be quit the Basshole sometimes" _

winking at him._ "But alright lets get out of here, my feet are killing me and I want to get out of this dress. You better have some comfy pjs at your room for me! _

_preferably silk."_

_"Waldorf you know I do, how many times have you wore my clothes, which I enjoy by the way!" _winking at her_ " I guess its the only way I can tell everyone that I _

_got you in my pants!"_

_"Your Heinous Bass! Well lets get this party started, movie night here we come!" _She grabs his arm and they head for the exit.

* * *

_**Just another one-shot of Chuck & Blair with some Nate thrown in there. I would like to imagine what time Serena was gone that Chuck and Blair spent a lot of time together, & Chuck had developed some type of feelings or her early on even before the Limo scene. I thought a sweetheart dance would be cute for them. But I am thinking about continuing these one-shots or maybe possibly turning this into a chapter series... not sure which yet but I would like to spice things up between Blair and Chuck. For some odd reason I think they both of them shared some kisses even before the Victor/Victrola episode. They had way to much sexual chemistry I thought anyways and at times were too comfortable with the sexual comments they shared. But anyways hope you all liked comment and let me know if you want me to continue more chapters. I am working on Chapter 3 right now for the other story I am working on called the "The Beginning" so hopefully I will have that chapter up soon. :)**_

**Songs used during the Dance was:**

_**Chris Brown: Goodbye - Nate&Blair's song**_

_**Ruff Endz: If I Was The One - Chuck&Blair's song**_


End file.
